


New star year's eve

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Space Academy (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, New Year's Eve, Older Characters, Post-Canon, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: It's a ordinary new star year's eve, until it isn't.
Relationships: Isaac Gampu/Marcia Giddings





	New star year's eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrZacharySmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrZacharySmith/gifts).



> Waiting For A Star To Fall, please listen to that.
> 
> Dedicated to DrZacharySmith because she's a awesome writer and deserves to be reading that statement.

"Jaclutie, take a look at the space monitor, will you?" Gampu requested. 

As did the center of the group, Jaclutie looked and saw the debris. The yellow team were a group of well adjusted young adults, fresh faces, different backgrounds, perhaps a little cranky like most young adults were on new star year's eve. The other members of the group squinted at the small screen showing the remains of junk freely floating in the vacuum of space. 

"Is that we're called for?"

"Affirmative." Gampu confirmed with a nod. "Yellow team, your clean up program will be featuring cleaning up the debris in the colony route."

"Commander, why must we do it so late?" Jaclutie asked. 

"This is the last day of the year that has very limited hours and festivities happen in a few hours," Gampu looked toward the window then back toward the leader of the group. "Non-officially, it is the agreed upon holiday that must be allowed to go unimpeded by the Galactic Federation of Planets."

"Space routes are full at this time?" Stacie asked.

"Earth Control has sent over a report that there is going to be heavy traffic." Gampu said. "We do this every year, there is a color rotation-- last year was red."

"And the before that was blue." Stacie guessed. 

"Precisely. Four of you are allowed to go. The pilot, the navigator, and a individual to press the button, and a back up if there should be a problem."

"We'll get right to it, Commander Gampu."

Four of them left through the door and Gampu was about to turn away when he spotted a familiar face standing in the way of the second door with a smile and bearing the same adventure outfit that he had last seen her in and the glint of adventure were in her eyes. It had been a few years since he had last seen her out to retirement with a diamond to get her cozy and rich and with a mobile home that traveled with her. At first, Gampu scowled as she entered his domain.

"Hello, Commander."

"What brings you to the Space Academy, Marcia?"

"Can't I visit you just for old time's sake?"

"Given how last time ended, no."

"You're cute."

"If you are in trouble, I need this information immediately."

"No, I am not in trouble. No, I am not in financial trouble. No, I am not in mining trouble. No, I am not in space trading trouble."

Gampu didn't quite loosen up, yet skeptical, regarding her words but he were confused.

"Then what brings you to visit?"

"New Star Years eve, old fool." Marcia replied. "Or haven't you forgotten our deal?"

"One moment." Gampu pressed a button. "Seeker is clear for immediate launch. Open the space lock, please." Gampu turned toward her then frowned. "Cadets, officers, clear the room."

The room was emptied with his order leaving only Peepo in the same room as he were. His eyes moved toward the small unit who quickly followed the others then the door closed behind the tiny manu-droid then the older man proceeded to relax and lose all of the tension, professionalism, the very mask that he had put on every morning and became sheepish.

"You forgot." Marcia folded her arms and shook her head.

"It completely slipped my mind." Gampu confessed. 

"I would say you let programs clog up that precious and very valuable head of yours." She tapped on the side of her head then frowned. "Where does all that room go when it comes to my birthday, huh?"

"It goes right in the dumpster where it rightfully belongs as your gift deserves to be given on valentines day, Marcia." Gampu said. "The special ones never come around to me leading up to your birthday like the days before valentines day."

"Then what about all those valentines gifts you missed out on?"

"We went our separate ways, my dear Marcia."

"And you didn't bother searching for me?"

Gampu leaned against a control with a sigh then clasped his hands in his lap.

"You had to face your consequences and I couldn't face the consequences that would result from helping you."

"Why?" Marcia asked, her hands on her hips, looking down upon the commander. "It was a simple extraction of some valued goods that a museum would have used to educate others and you agreed."

"I did, then." Gampu grimaced, but he looked regretful in his part. "It was stealing, it was wrong, it wasn't my finest hours."

"And now you're taking it all back." Marcia noted. "Just great. Are you taking back everything we did?"

"Marcia, the greatest of times---but it all comes back to bite you stealing artifacts in the end!" Gampu raised his voice then lowered it over the initial alarm from the space trader and her fright of something she didn't know that he hid was easily measured. There was horror, Gampu never raised his voice. _Never_. "Dearly."

"Says the man who stole a seeker just to save me while a cadet and extract some gems out of a jewel drone that were controlling it." Marcia proceeded to remind, nostalgically, but quite fondly in a teasing manner and sat down alongside him with care on the console and set her hand on to his hand. "It wasn't stealing then, wasn't it?"

"It wasn't, it was self defense." Gampu laughed in return, it was one of the best parts to hear as the memory of the incident crossed his mind and he returned to his demeanor serious.

"We were so young then." Marcia said.

"Still are." Gampu reminded her.

"Younger." Marcia repeated, looking toward him, squeezing his hand in a way that he got it.

"We were in the right then. . . and we _blurred_ those lines." Gampu held his hand up as though carrying something in it then closed it. "And the last adventure, Marcie, we proceeded to cross them--I crossed them in the line of duty for _you_."

Gampu folded his arms, pausing, looking back at their long bitter fall out that had built up over time and been repeatedly in the cards with Earth Control and the current Commander of the Space Academy then telling him it was either being a explorer or being expelled. Things that he had made her aware of and not kept her in the dark, except, the last incident was enough to let her go into what she did best in a life style that was too dangerous for him. 

"I had people behind me, more than usual, nearly claimed my life and their own trying to help you out for the last time---you forget how often you got into trouble."

Marcia nodded in agreement.

"And you did too." Marcia said. 

"Only because of you." Gampu argued back with a shake of his head. 

"Time makes us all forget." Marcia said. "Don't get into trouble as often these days, learned my lesson, always go with a robot detector before going down to the surface."

"Don't tell me you're still trading." Gampu groaned as he leaned back and rubbed his forehead.

"What can I say?" Marcia shrugged. "I get bored, easily."

"That you're going to a archeological dig -- still as spicy and full of adventure." he slid off the console. "People still fight over these ancient relics."

"Over what? A coffin?" Marcia got off the console as well joining his side. "Mummies are not in my career."

"Your career is defined how much you have fun." Gampu reminded her. "A young woman once taught me that."

"No matter how old, no matter how young, no matter what or who you are," Marcia said then placed a hand on the side of his cheek. "That was a very long time ago, Isaac."

"Not long." Gampu insisted. "Madame, I insist--it's always going to be Gampu to you and the entire galaxy."

"What makes you so resentful of that name?" Marcia asked as he turned away looking back at the dark and stormy past that they had shared as he placed a hand on the edge of the console. "It's who you are." she stepped away from him turning his back to her. "You can always change it."

"It's a name I was given." His shoulders loosened with a sigh as he raised his head up. "I don't have to like it, I can't return it, I can't get rid of it, it's part of a stipulation of being the way I am and as is you."

Gampu's words were dark as the mood was soft and tender between them. The reminder was a sore elephant between them regarding their shared past with his words being gentle. He turned toward her, feeling apologetic, yet regret for the time that their choices of adventure had left them down and split them in two and flying in different paths for twenty years.

"I changed, you haven't and I doubt that you have the strength to do that." Gampu confessed what he knew in his heart and had been reluctant to admit. "But to enjoy the adventure, the chaos, the disaster, all of it; that is something not many people are gifted to."

With trepidation, Gampu approached Marcia and paused behind her.

"Leaving you teetering on the edge of disaster wasn't my best moment, madame." Gampu said. "I am sorry." Marcia slowly turned toward the commander. "The last twenty years have been drastically less disastrous as our adventures and showed me that I made the right choice. . . Yet, I regretted not knowing if you made it out in one piece."

"Is that all you've regretted?"

"Yes."

"I accept your apology, one on condition."

"Name it."

"That you let me kiss you, sonny."

"Under one condition."

"Drop it and I'll say if it has any value."

"That you send me a letter and say you'll drop by next time."

"And get it when I just entered the ship?"

"Any time to prepare for you is preferable, Marcia, you're a hurricane that leaves destruction behind when it comes to what you want."

Instead of being angry, lashing out, instead, Marcia smiled quite appreciating him and Gampu found that odd. _What kind of trouble must she be in? Her trouble, not part of the Space Academy, not part of my concern._ It was a reminder that he reinforced himself in to leave, the last time he had similar thoughts like that were for his career, his crew, and himself. Instead, the concern about her gratitude demeanor went to a 'none of my business' as most of the time that she had this look; she had a mess. And she got out of them easily. 

"I like how you're a river that is gentle but very forceful when it comes to getting what it wants and forces dams to break."

She grabbed him by his uniform then pressed him into a kiss. Gampu was startled at first then relaxed then reciprocated as the junk from outside of the academy was being destroyed in a blaze of glory one after the other behind them as Marcia's right hand moved to the side of his cheek and he grasped her shoulder including laying a hand on the side of her waist. It was Marcia who withdrew from the kiss with a breath as the explosion faded behind the window and she patted on his chest and smiled. 

"You're more of a gentleman than I credit you to be."

Gampu had a short laugh in response. 

"When did you ever doubt that?"

"The moment you left my life and didn't say good-bye. That hurt me then, Isaac," she rubbed the side of his face. "But not now." She shook her head with a smile. "I love you more than I did then."

Marcia withdrew and started to walk away. 

"Oh, and---"

Marcia looked at her watch then toward Gampu and waved as she smiled.

"Happy new star year!"

Marcia waved her hand in font of a panel and the door opened letting her out as Gampu turned toward the space monitor over finally realizing that he were being hailed after the check in point had already been met. The time discrepancy didn't bother him. This time, the time had been wasted quite well and meaningful with the discussion held with someone so dear to his life. The new year started off well with warmth, love, and good feelings so the year had to go about the same good feeling way. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a light hearted fic about Gampu being optimistic and hopeful about the new star year but then it evolved into this beautiful thing.


End file.
